monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenebroshi Kirin Ecology
Taxodomy True classification unknown. Although classified as an elder dragon. Biologically it is a mutation of a thunder Kirin which is treated as a rare subspecies. Considering Kirin is a rare monster, it is extremely unlikely that two Tenebroshi Kirin will appear at the same time. Its only connection is its other two subspecies. Habitat range Although able to survive any environment it has only been ever recorded appearing in the Fallen Woods, near the Everwood. It is theorised that the Tenebroshi has entered the Everwood before, but there has been no sightings. Behaviour Its dragon elemental power dramatically changes the Tenebroshi Kirin's nature from other Kirin to the point that its completely unrecognisable. It will, without second thought attack anything it sees a threat or to take its energy. Tenebroshi is believed to not even fear huge elder dragons, taking the challenge to boost its own power. This Kirin seems to show a great hatred towards humanoid races, as if they had did it wrong in the past. Ecological niche Tenobroshi doesn't have anyway to eat from its mutated mouth and throat organs. This makes it use its most infamous ability, to absorb the nutrients from other life forms. When it steals the energy both in monsters and plants it kills the victim. Ways the victim is affected is based on what the victims organism is. *'Plant' Tenebroshi absorbs the life through the very air by its manes draining mist, blocking out photosynthesis and decaying the stems of the plant. The plant dies and collapses a husk. *'Monster' Tenebroshi uses one of its two mists that dissolve the monster either entirely or to bone. Flesh eater mist was named from its nature to dissolve the flesh and blood of a monster. Poison mist has a more unnatural effect, the monster is turned into a black goo and drained into Tenebroshi, this is how it gets its jet black hide. Tenebroshi Kirin has the same threats as the regular Kirin's but its nature means it has no fear of potential predators and will even fight them. If in any way it struggles it can mimic the call of a Stygian Zinogre to help it in battle and can even result in Stygain killing the Tene's threat. *The reasoning behind this ability is that its dragon power was given by the same bugs that a Stygain has. **This also affected its throat, making it sound it has been affected by The frenzy. Its horn is nothing much than a restraint in power, only being used for hardening its hide. If broken its true power is released on who breaks it. The dark legend This basically covers the back story of Tenebroshi Kirin and the creation of Ceimran Temple Back when the Everwood was a civilisation there was a critically unstable pit of toxicity, buried underground no one would know of it if it wasn't for the dragon bugs that swarmed around it. On the unfateful day a hunter carrying a Longsword of sleep powers tracked a Kirin down to the location. The Kirin prepared its lightning smash but was affected by the sleep element causing the lightning to break open to the pit, dropping the Kirin and the hunter to their inevitable doom. The wind suction from the extreme speed of the hole being opened so quickly drags the dragon bugs into the pit and melt into the lightning spreading across the poison. It turns to night, a figure raises from the pit. The figure is the Kirin, somehow having survived the fall and the toxic waters. The Kirin has already changed forever, its lightning tainted by dragon element, its pure white hide turned to a deep grey and its mane stained with poison. Its brain has been damaged activating an aggressive gene not used by normal Kirin. Leaping out of the pit it kills Jaggi which had gathered around the area, then dashes off in to the woods. The ancient civilisation didn't take Tenebroshi Kirin seriously, but not for long. Soon they saw the woods around the city start to decay and die. Soon enough they found four Kirin, two of thunder, two of ice dead in a circle made of acid. At this point, they made the choice to seal Tenebroshi off for an eternity. They built the Ceimran Temple, a place where they would try to trap and perhaps purify the Tenebroshi. Using the horns of the slain Kirin they constructed crystals containing sleep inducing gases and a sample of one of the most nutritious plants on the land they created an alter in the temples center to lure Tenebroshi in. Tenebroshi Kirin' in less than an hour after they finished the trap arrives in the temple after sending great energy. It falls right into their trap as the crystals fire out the three elements instantly pinning Tenebroshi down on the alter. The plan was going well as the Tenebroshi started showing signs of fatigue. But just as they were about to attempt a purification the tene unleashed a dragon bolt over the staircase where one holding what appeared to be a Wystone was walking up. It knocks rubble over it, killing the purifier and forcing the rest the rest to go with sealing off the Tenebroshi. Tene's scream echos out as the temple started to sink into the ground like quicksand. The men run into a Stygain Zinogre, shock comes over them as such a thing hasn't been seen before in those parts. All but one manage to get away from the beast, he is hit with a Draconfluage ball and then eaten. The story ended with the prayer that Tenebroshi would never escape from its tomb. Thousands of years later the very civilisation that sealed away Tenebroshi Kirin is gone and from its city grew the Everwood. Unfortunately, the crystals crumbed from age, causing Tenebroshi to awaken two days later and to decay the surface above to escape.... Legend trivia *The guild wasn't formed when this happened so nothing could stop the hunting of the Kirin. *The tale is believed to have dated back 10,000 years ago, the reason why the temple survived this long is from the energy holding the Tenebroshi Kirin's sleep renewing itself and strengthening the walls. *From the two events that happened by the hand of men, the Tenebroshi gained a hatred over humans and seeks to destroy the people who did harm to it. Category:Monster Ecologies